


These Moments

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd waited so long for the possibility, believing it was never possible and discussing ideas, ways around her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

He couldn't think of anything else, only the skin beneath his lips, the flicker of the firelight, and the heat that both things made. They'd waited so long for the possibility, believing it was never possible and discussing ideas, ways around her power. And even with the knowledge that he couldn't be touched by her power, they hadn't been given the chance to be together, to be alone.

Until now.

And now he was in paradise with her naked under him and his lips tracing their way down her stomach. He remembered the first time he'd been with her, the silky smooth skin, the heat and the pleasure he'd managed to bring her. But she didn't remember it. It seemed magic would always play a hand in her life to stop her having what she really deserved. Though for him, what she deserved was everything. He'd give her the world, the moon, and every star in the sky if it were in his power to do so. He'd give her the peace of knowing the midlands, her people, where safe and free and lived in harmony, if only it was within his power to do so. For now, he would settle for giving her pleasure and children - daughters - and as many of them as she wanted. She had never said it, never even mentioned that she was alone in the world now, the only living confessor to govern her people and bring them peace. He knew she'd never complain. But he could see it there, in her eyes whenever they had a moment of comfort together. She was afraid of being the last and he simply couldn't let the Confessors die out with her.

He let his hand slide down her thigh towards her knee, watching as he moved and enjoying the way the firelight flickered across her skin. At her knee, he let his fingers flick along the underside before he ran his hand back up the inside of her leg. The closer to her apex he got, the lighter his touch became until he was ghosting his fingers over the junction between thigh and sex.

"Richard," she breathed, arching her back and giving him just the right angle to lick her lower stomach. She shifted her hip and he didn't avoid letting his fingers brush over her sex. He let his fingers drift over her sensitive lips, lightly, listening carefully at the sounds of pleasure she let out.

"Kahlan," he said, as she pushed forward, attempting to increase the pressure of his touch. She didn't respond and he suspected she hadn't heard his whisper of her name. He pulled his hand away and shifted up so he could kiss her. "Shall we make little Confessors?" She giggled at him, her hand drifting down his cheek and onto his chest.

"Only if they have your eyes," she teased, as Richard settled himself between her legs and gently tugged her thigh up over his hip.

"I can agree to that." He pressed in, sliding into her body, easily at first until she tightened on him. "Relax," he breathed against her neck before shifting to kiss behind her ear. She groaned as he slipped in further and further until he finally released the breath he'd been holding. She was tight. He hadn't expected anything else, but the pressure was perhaps a little too much after the caress of her skin. He waited, placing kisses down her neck and over her collar bone and trying hard to ignore the heat of her sex around him, her body beneath him, and the close fire to his left.

Her hand against his hip told him to move and she gasped as he pulled back slowly. He lifted up to steal a kiss before arching enough to kiss down her chest to her breasts. Her back curved and he managed to lick one of her nipples before the need flooded him and he pushed back in, dropping his face back to her shoulder.

"Shhhh," he hissed. She'd moaned loudly and even though they'd been given this time, Cara and Zedd were still in the area.

"I don't care if they hear," she breathed, not letting him stop from thrusting against her. "I want the world to hear," she said with a short laugh as her hand slid up his back to grip his neck and he sped his movements up. "Not like..." she had to stop for a gulp of air as Richard shifted to a better position - a much better position. "Not like they won't know in a few months," she teased. The small laugh that followed turned sharply to a moan and Richard picked up the pace again.

Richard growled, trying hard to slow his pace, take his time. He wanted this to be romantic, to remember making love to her for the first time knowing her power was still there and unable to touch him. The slower pace only made Kahlan tighten around him, her head pressing back into the blanket below her, and her back arching into his body. He felt the wave of heat around him before she contracted around him, her orgasm hitting hard and fast. Richard stretched up quickly to capture her lips before she screamed for the world to hear. He wanted that sound all to himself, and once they were back in Aydindril, he'd have it.

As she settled, he gritted his teeth and continued to thrust, his own release only a few paces behind her and he growled through it, letting his seed and love flow into her body before he collapsed on top of her panting hard.

After a moment, he picked himself off her shoulder. "What shall we call our first daughter?"

"Erilyn," she breathed, reaching up to touch his face. "Erilyn Rahl, with eyes like her father and a heart just as pure."


End file.
